The present invention relates generally to a clutch lever which takes advantage of centrifugal forces present during operation of the clutch to optimize both clamp load and clutch lift.
A clutch is utilized to selectively transmit rotation between a drive engine and a transmission. When the clutch is engaged, the clutch lever presses a pressure plate to engage adjacent clutch discs, transmitting rotation between the engine and the transmission. When the clutch is disengaged, the clutch lever is lifted from the pressure plate, releasing the pressure plate from the clutch discs and allowing the clutch discs to rotate relative to the engine flywheel and the clutch cover, disengaging the engine from the transmission.
When the engine is running, the clutch levers are under the influence of angular velocity which creates an acceleration that results in centrifugal forces acting on the clutch levers. The centrifugal force can influence not only clamp load when the clutch is engaged, but also strap deflection when the clutch is disengaged, which affects pressure plate position and lift, and release load.
In prior clutches, the influence of centrifugal forces on the clutch levers is usually neglected, especially in the disengaged position. Because the influence of centrifugal forces is usually ignored, clutch characteristics such as clamp load and clutch lift are not optimized of when the clutch is running, especially in medium and high RPM ranges.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a clutch lever which takes advantage of centrifugal forces present during operation of the clutch.
The present invention relates to a clutch lever which takes advantage of centrifugal forces present during operation of the clutch.
A plurality of clutch levers transmit rotation between an engine and a transmission. The clutch levers of the present invention are shaped so that the center of mass which is located on opposing sides of an axis of the clutch levers when the clutch levers are in the engaged and disengaged positions. The axis of the clutch levers is the radial line passing through the pivot point of the clutch levers and is substantially perpendicular to the rotation axis of the clutch. When the engine is running, the rotating clutch levers are under the influence of angular acceleration, resulting in centrifugal forces that act on the center of mass of the clutch lever.
When the clutch levers are in the disengaged position, the clutch levers are in a relaxed state and the center of mass is positioned on the transmission side of the axis. The resulting moment rotates the clutch lever against the retainer, adding to and increasing the clutch lift. When the clutch levers move to the engaged position, the clutch levers slightly deflect from the relaxed state, and the center of mass moves to the pressure plate side of the axis. The resulting moment rotates the clutch lever against the pressure plate, adding to and increasing the clamp load. These conditions are satisfied during the entire life of the clutch.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a clutch lever which takes advantage of centrifugal forces during present operation of the clutch.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.